1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment system and process and, more particularly, to a water treatment system and process utilizing intermittent sanitization.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water treatment systems utilizing reverse osmosis units and electrochemical deionization units are typically operated continuously in a recirculation mode under ambient temperature in order to control microorganism growth during periods of low or no demand. In addition to continuously operating the water treatment systems to control microorganism growth, a sanitization fluid may be introduced into the system, typically for 60 minutes or longer on a weekly basis. Typically, hot water ranging in temperature from 65° C. to 80° C. is passed through a water treatment system to maintain the system at the desired temperature for about 60 minutes. The 60 minute or longer cycle at temperature commonly includes time to ramp up to, and cool down from, the desired temperature in addition to the 60 minutes hold at temperature. Water treatment systems disclosing sanitization cycles of 60 minutes or longer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,915 by Ganzi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,512 by Hirayama et al. and in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0016932 by Arba et al.